Filaments of Ruin
by MelloxChocolate
Summary: Walking down the path of ruin, Jaibo wants Zera for himself. Gore and lots of blood. Based on the Manga of Litchi Hikari Club. Jaibo x Zera.


I'm always inspired by insane characters~  
I was actually writing this at the same time as Love:Score, even though the stories are very contrary.  
I hope the german parts aren't too confusing; I tried to keep it simple. Translations can be found at the bottom.  
Please enjoy! :)

* * *

Zera can barely see as he steps down the staircase to the club's secret base; the room being entirely cast in darkness. Various pipes and metallic wreckages adding an eerie feel to the atmosphere, the black-haired boy looks around himself as he arrives at the bottom of the stairs.  
Readjusting his glasses with a fingertip, he takes in an unknown, yet familiar, smell. With his next step, his black eyes widen ever so slightly as the underside of his shod foot makes contact with a squishing substance.  
Averting his eyes downward, Zera finds himself standing in a pool of blood. Inhaling deeply, his pupils trace the macabre pattern that is scarcely remarkable in the darkness; only the reflection of the few rays of moonlight, which make the red liquid shine strangely vibrant, enable him to make it out. A star.

"Jaibo?", the leader of the Hikari Club calls out, in the direction of something resembling a shadowy figure hiding behind a pillar. Next to it, a hand apparently belonging to a woman's dead body concealed in the very same darkness, can be seen.

"Kyahaha~", the laughter echoes throughout the basement. "Ich habe auf dich gewartet, Zera."  
Stepping forth from behind the pillar, the trivially shorter boy with long bangs covering part of his feminine features and a broad smile decorating his face, looks at his Führer in something that could most possibly be called anticipation. The reaction of his obsession; praise.  
But even so, the other boy remains silent. Merely gazing at his subordinate with eyes harboring nothingness; apathy.

"Isn't it beautiful? I have done it just for you~", licking the silver scalpel in his hand, the dark orbs of the shaded boy narrow while his grin turns to that of sinisterness.

"What is the meaning of this?", straightening his collar, Zera asks without ever breaking the contact of their sights; nor changing his emotionless expression in the slightest.

"Zera...", splattering the blood on the ground with each step, Jaibo advances toward Zera; until he is standing right in front of him.  
"A stage befitting for an emperor", leaning close to the other's ear, he continues, "With this, Zera can spend the night with me amid the symbol of our glory~"  
Before pulling away, he adds in a daring manner while taking off the other boy's black cap, "What does Zera say?"; leering at him.

Closing his eyes, a poised smile becomes apparent on the roseate lips of the taller boy as he flattens a few disheveled hairs with his gloved palm. "Excellent as always, Jaibo."

"Kyaha~ Zera is making me so happy", stashing his knife away, Jaibo's frail fingers reach for the buttons of the boy's uniform's collar; undoing them one by one. As if to possess the scent of the other, he buries his nose in the crook of the freshly exposed neck joint, while his nimble fingers are unbuttoning the remaining knobs.  
Gliding his hands along the chest and up to the slender shoulders, he pushes the garments off the frame. While Zera pulls the white gloves displaying the black star off his hands, Jaibo is already taking care of his pants. Tugging them down the immature hips and buttocks, along with the underwear, they are being discarded atop the uniform's jacket outside of the pool of claret; neatly layered, just as Zera likes it.

His view catching attention of the semi-erect member, Jaibo smirks as he decides to ignore it for now; while progressing to kneel on the floor, in order to untie the shoelaces and take off the matching pair, along with the short socks. Elevating the pallid foot off the ground, Jaibo's lips connect with the upper side; Zera smiles in complacent vanity.  
Even though Jaibo's pants are drenched in red now, it doesn't make plenty of a difference, since his outfit was already sprinkled with blood prior to it.  
After placing the shoes tidily in front of the stairs, knowing full well how much awareness Zera pays to such things, Jaibo gets up to hurry with removing his own clothes; though, in a much more uncaring way. He simply casts them aside at the nearest place; allowing his leader a precise glance at what both of the thirteen year old boys consider beauty.

"Du bist schön", these complimenting words fill Jaibo's heart with joy; he can't get enough of being appreciated by the only person he ever developed love for. Nor of the gentle fingers that were cupping his rosy cheek now; as if to engrave the outlines of his face into the other's memory for all eternity.  
Smiling with a hint of mischievousness, the shorter boy places his palm upon the other male's hand, before intertwining their fingers. Tilting his head, he lets part of his strands fall over his face.

As if to guide Zera, Jaibo is the first to step into the layer of crimson. Not letting go of the hand, his bare feet come into relation with the red carpet. Intrigued, the other boy follows him.  
The blood spreading below his every step and plastering to his feet, saturating his pigmentation like an imprint of their sins, Zera reaches the mid of the star.

Without words, they descend into the commending scarlet mirror.

Laying down on his back, Zera allows the soft surface to embrace him. Their junction not being broken yet, Jaibo hovers over him; infatuated, taking in the perfection of the other for what feels like an endless summary of moments.

Gracefully sliding down the boy's body, Jaibo leans close to the semi-erect flesh. Tucking some fibers of his loose hair behind his ear, alike to making this act more erotic and teasing the other boy with his superficial feminity, he wraps his palm around which was presented in front of him.  
Sticking his tongue out, he licks the tip. Being accustomed to this by now, he easily finds his rhythm after taking the warmness into his mouth. His long, black eyelashes accentuating his natural charm, Jaibo closes his eyes as he succumbs to the accommodation.  
However, even though he feels Zera harden under his touch, when he opens his eyes again he realizes that said boy's expression has barely changed; his excitement already dimmed down. Laying there as if in thought, Zera feels so distant. Curling up his fingers inside his unoccupied palm, Jaibo tries to suppress his jealousy. "_Not even with this, I..._"

He retracts his mouth, but keeps stroking the erection lazily.  
"Zera never seems to fully enjoy himself", looking up at the other boy with a contrived pout, Jaibo's attempt for attention fails yet again. "_I want him to look at me. Only at me..._", pondering for a second, he quickly comes up with a new idea. "Does Zera want to experience more pleasure?~"  
Without even bothering to look at his lover, since apparently the ceiling is more interesting, Zera flatly replies; withholding any trace of curiosity, "What do you mean?"  
"Leave everything to Jaibo! Kyaha~", with this, the black-haired boy gets up and heads to the other end of the hideout in a joyous manner; not caring about the splashing of blood caused by his running.

After just a short moment, the nude boy returns.

Zera tenses almost unnoticeable when a cold, wet object is being drawn along his chest. Raising his head, his eyes enlarge as Jaibo chuckles at him; holding a squashed Litchi fruit between his thumb and index finger, licking it as to catch the falling drops of sweet juice. A small basket with additional fruits is now placed next to them.

"Litchi...?"  
"_Lili_-Litchi~", Jaibo induces Zera's amusement with the remembrance of their first kiss amidst the Litchi grove.

Lingering above the boy, Jaibo applies the fruit's pulp on one of the other's nipples; squeezing it, before bending down and poking his tongue forth in order to lick the translucent fluid that had leaked out, until his tongue associates with the pink bud itself. Nibbling and twisting it.  
Much to his dismay, the reaction he yearns for still cannot be seen; as Zera's respiration insignificantly hastens. Hiding his disappointment; Jaibo thus reaches for another fruit and peels it.

Stretching his arm out over Zera's face, he trickles the forced out drops of juice into the cavern which was the parted lips of his lover; the sweetness flowing into the depths of his throat. Jaibo's eyes follow as the excess liquid runs down the corners of the mouth and, eventually, down the jaw and neck of the pale body.  
Captivated, he bows down; tasting the alluring mixture of sugar and saliva, he kisses the lips which seem to be inviting him. Albeit somewhat indifferent, Zera allows this; even going as far as to open his lips more so their tongues can sinfully touch one another.  
Jaibo smiles at the attentiveness he desires and finally seems to receive.

Due to his other hand being loosely clasped around the erection of his leader, to ensure he doesn't lose interest, Jaibo notices how the flesh stiffens. Uncomfortably shifting his own position, not being given permission to please himself, a notion seems to come to him yet again as their bodily link is broken; only a string of transparent saliva connecting them now.

Moving the Litchi he's still holding down the abdomen of the young boy, Jaibo teasingly drags the fruit along the fully-erect length; calling forth a low _Ngh_ from the throat of the other. This, however, is just the beginning of his plan.  
Not stopping there, he traces the line of tender muscles from the balls to the small, puckered hole. The pre-cum rolling downward the sensitive flesh unifies with the juice of the forbidden fruit. Circling the pink-hued entry, he watches Zera's response closely with an unforgiving smirk on his alabaster face.

Quickly realizing what his lover is intending, Zera props himself up on his elbows; the cursed blood dripping from his hair and back.

"Impossible! Such a lewd act of frivolousness can never be allowed!", preparing to get up, he uses his hand as support; but Jaibo grabs his wrist. "Zera is pure. This fruit is the symbol of our purity. How could this Litchi do anything but glorify your perfection?", the words decorated with the smug look on Jaibo's countenance, make Zera halt in his original action of leaving, "With this Litchi, the manifested tool of our holy path to world domination and eternal youth, anything that could possibly be considered a lewd act, will be purified. Therefore, if Zera and I are together, it will be a conveyance of our superior conception."  
Zera's eyes are wide now; gazing right through his lover in deep thought. Almost enlightened.  
Turning his head a few inches, Zera's focus is now on Jaibo who is taking off his leader's glasses; cupping his cheek. "So will Zera let me have him?"

Vigorously reaching into the basket, Zera grabs a handful of Litchis. Protruding his arm dignifiedly, he squishes the small orbs. Guiding his hand over both their bodies, he permits the juice to stream down his arm and onto their stomachs and erections; covering all of it in a sweet layer of deluding ideals.  
"With this, our light will shine and erase all vileness! All acts that could be portrayed as shameful and adultly, if anyone else was to indulge in them, will be hallowed by our noble cause! This is what truly separates us from those disgraceful humans!", just as he finishes his exclamation, he finds hungry lips on his own, and whispers between kisses that are muttering, "Smart...So smart...Zera..._My_ Zera...", along with greedy hands that push him onto his back while touching his body anywhere they are able to reach; coiling around one another.  
Much to Jaibo's surprise and delight, Zera seems to be a lot more committed now; as signalized by him immersing his fingers in the raven strands of the other boy, pulling him closer in a rough manner that sends jolts of excitement through Jaibo. He's fascinated.  
Zera, who is coated in blood now, spreads the sanguine color onto his lover like a disease that will eventually kill the both of them.

This is the first time Jaibo actually sees Zera breathing heavily; usually, he represses any hint of emotion. The swollen lips and bits of ruby added inbetween the black threads of silky hair, overwhelm Jaibo by sheerly looking at the beauty. "_I want him...He's mine..._", but even so, he holds back; wanting to extend this for as long as he can.

"Unser Geheimnis", the club's leader whispers as he stares at the person above him; his brilliant eyes showing the reflection. "Unser Geheimnis", Jaibo complies; smiling.

Jaibo places his hands at the inner sides of the other boy's slim thighs, applying enough force on the hot skin to spread them so he can settle himself inbetween them. Even though Jaibo hopes for Zera to blush, there isn't the faintest hint of him doing that; but he hasn't given up yet.  
"Kyaha~ Each and every single part of the emperor is beautiful~ Zera is so perfect", retrieving a Litchi from the basket, he puts it at the entrance, pressing against it, "Of course your insides are just as beautiful~", until it slips in; the walls of flesh clenching around his finger when he shoves the fruit in as deep as his digit reaches, while Zera exhales a sharp breath. "Zera feels so nice and soft~", retracting his finger, Jaibo looks at the clear substance for a moment, before twirling his tongue around it and taking it into his mouth.  
Indicating that he likes the taste, he drops down and positions his unfolded fingers at the joints between legs and abdomen; using his thumbs to widen the hole, he pushes his tongue inside. Feeling the wetness fill him up, Zera gasps; an ever so weak tint of pink adorning his cheeks now.  
"_So sweet..._", like he's trying to reach the fruit, Jaibo pokes his tongue further in; sucking the fluid that has been squeezed out of the Litchi and is now readily waiting for him within the other boy. The twitching of the boy's member proves to Jaibo that his leader is enjoying this. When the tip of his tongue barely touches the fruit, causing it to intrude not even a mere inch deeper into the tissual softness, Jaibo's own erection starts throbbing as Zera lets out a moan.  
Leaking pre-cum, Jaibo knows he won't have much more time; his willpower fading, he withdraws. Preventing as much physical contact with himself as possible, to avoid coming too soon, he locates his groin at the taller boy's rear; hoping that he prepared adequately for his hardness to glide in.  
"_It should go in..._", but when he keeps pushing forward, his lover distressingly scraping his backside against the cemented surface, he realizes it won't be this easy. Every time Jaibo tries harder, the entrance shuts tighter; rejecting him. "_What are you doing...? It won't work like this. I guess your genius isn't sufficient to take away your fear, my beloved Zera_", albeit his conclusions are spot on, even making it seem at times as though he's supreme; Jaibo would never openly criticize his sagacious emperor. Disrespect cannot be permitted; Zera would evaluate it as betrayal. But right now, the feeling of rejection echoes inside his mind. He flinches.

"Zera, please try to relent", Jaibo says with care, but that doesn't hinder him from arousing Zera's irritation, "You dare to berate the emperor? Know your place!", the Führer casts an invading glare at the shorter boy; no sign of hesitation within his narrowed eyes.  
Jaibo knows very well that if he invokes Zera's anger, he won't be exempt to the rule; he will be executed just like the others were. However, there's something else he knows; the way to mend Zera.  
He grins deviously.

"My place is by Zera's side, for all eternity just like we promised, isn't that so? Kyaha~ I just want to be with Zera", letting his thin fingers trail over the other's legs in an effort to make him loosen up, he continues, "Please allow me to."

It seems to work.

To make sure, Jaibo bends forward and strokes Zera's cheek, before using his manicured fingers to gently lift his flickering eyelid; darting his slick tongue out, he drags it across the sensitive globe, as a means to calm him. The second it relates, Jaibo becomes aware of Zera shivering beneath him and his mouth opening ever so slightly.  
Perceiving no more wrath nor objection on the taller male's face, he draws back with a wry smile.

Taking his own erection into his palm, Jaibo then bites his tongue for it to fill his orifice with the strong taste of metal; entailing enough of a distraction to preclude him from coming as he forcefully enters the lithe body. A trail of blood running down the corner of his parted lips, he groans.  
Zera, clawing his fingernails through the composition of cruor on the ground, is fighting with himself. He knows that the sharp pain he felt and the sudden stinging must mean that his skin tore. What earlier supplied him with enjoyment, the fruit embedded deep within him, is now causing him an unpleasant pain. Albeit his lover is still a child, he feels like he has been cut open and impaled; his own intestines being violated.  
There's also an entirely different matter which upsets and disgusts him; the hot crimson flowing down his butt cheeks is now mixing with the lowlife's plasma on the dyed floor. He feels like puking.

Covering his mouth, Zera keeps in the feelings of revulsion; instead, he attempts to enjoy it. Jaibo hasn't moved ever since he entered the other boy, what felt like a long time; but actually it was just a moment.  
"Move", Zera urges through the clasped hand. His toes curling up, it's tricky for him to find a steady position on the slippery surface.

Glancing with disbelief at his lover, Jaibo knows very well what he is thinking. He's aware that Zera wants to find pleasure; and he wants to make his emperor's desire come true. He isn't so selfless as to ignore both their wishes just because Zera is in pain. He will destroy anyone standing in their way; even if it is Zera himself.  
"_I gave him this name, this identity; he's mine. I will show him that I'm the only one he needs...I will make him forget about anyone and anything else...!_"

Zera comprehends the withdrawal of the hardened length as a spiked blade; and much too soon for him or his body to handle, it's being inserted all the way again. Ripping the flesh more as the thicker part, close to the base, is penetrating him. His throat hurts; for is he suppressing the tears swelling up in the heavy corners of his eyes. Sniffling, the boy tries to stop his nose from running; but he fails.  
"_Welch eine Erniedrigung..._"  
Turning his head to the side, his cheek is getting imbued with the cold blood. His back ponderous with dry gore sticking to it, it feels as though he's being attracted to the ground; the itchy sensation driving him mad, while the other boy is moving his hips.

"_My Zera is crying...Crying because of me...I'm the only person in this world who is able to draw forth such a cute and vulnerable side of him. I'm special. Which means that, right now, I'm the only who exists to him; his thoughts and body, consumed by me_", Jaibo is staring at Zera, through hollow eyes that don't seem to be his own, "_I love him so much...I want him to always think of me...Does this mean, that if I kill him here and now, he will die, thinking of me? No one will be able to take him away from me; he will be mine for all eternity. So maybe I should just..._", akin to being in trance, he moves his hand across the vivid carpet; his fingertips getting a hold of the metallic object hidden in the pocket of his disposed pants.

"Touch me", the weak but demanding voice stalls Jaibo in his every movement. Blinking, his eyes are meeting the intense glance of the other boy.  
In lieu of proceeding with his action, Jaibo takes the squirming genital into his palm; his balls making contact with the rear of his lover, he thrusts fully in. The mushy Litchi providing the needed extension for him to hit the other's sweet spot, the bundle of nerves that sends rushes of pleasure through him, he moans as the burning tightness devours him; suddenly feeling a grip on his lower arm, Jaibo is able to listen to a delicate cry as the boy underneath him flings his head back.

The hand leaving marks on his arm, equals to a grasp that retains him in reality; the reality they seemed to have lost hold of long ago.  
"_Zera..._"

"_I don't want to lose you..._", realizing this simple, honest wish; his lips begin to tremble. Biting harshly down on them, a new stream of red runs down the boy's mouth.  
Freeing his captivated arm, Jaibo grabs Zera's hand; twining their fingers together. Clawing acrimoniously, they sink their nails into each other's flesh; tearing away the first few layers of raw skin.

As the warm blood flows down their limbs and drips onto the floor, they share one last kiss before conjoining their existences.

"_Ich liebe dich._"

* * *

Translations:  
Ich habe auf dich gewartet = I have been waiting for you  
Führer = Leader  
Du bist schön = You are beautiful  
Unser Geheimnis = Our secret  
Welch eine Erniedrigung = What a humiliation  
Ich liebe dich = I love you


End file.
